The Mauritius Scout Association
The Mauritius Scout Association is the national Scouting organisation of Mauritius. Scouting in Mauritius started in 1912; the association was founded in 1971 and became a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement (WOSM) in 1971. The coeducational association has 2,782 members (as of 2011). History Scouting in Mauritius started in 1912 with a group of friends forming a Scout patrol. The developing Scout troops formed the Mauritian Branch of The UK Scout Association. This branch consisted of different sub-associations, separated by faiths. Upon the independence of Mauritius, two reports were launched to ensure the development of Scouting in Mauritius. In 1971, the Mauritian Branch of The Scout Association (UK) became The Mauritius Scout Association. It was admitted to WOSM in the same year. Program The aim of the Mauritius Scout Association is "to encourage the physical, mental, social, emotional and spiritual development of young people so that they may take a constructive place in society". Self-reliance, service and adventure and Scoutcraft are major features of the program. Proficiency badges are divided into four categories, interest, pursuit, service and instructor. Most Scout groups are sponsored by religious bodies, schools, colleges, and others institutions. All Scouts help during religious processions, regardless of creed, and carry sick people at the Fête Annuelle des Malades (Annual Festival of the Ill). Community services including helping to evacuate flooded areas during cyclones, assisting in refugee centers, cleaning roads and repairing houses. Scouts are also involved in a variety of community development projects. Sections The association is divided in four sections: * Cub Scouts (ages 8 to 12) * Scouts (ages 12 to 16) * Venture Scouts (ages 16 to 19) * Rover Scouts (ages 20 to 25) Scout Law, Promise and Motto As most Mauritians speak French, the French versions of Scout Law, Promise and Motto are more frequently used than the English ones. Both versions are part of the association's constitution. The Scout Motto is Toujours Prêts or Be Prepared. Scout Promise * Sur mon honneur je promets de faire de mon mieux, pour servir Dieu et mon pays, d'aider les autres, et d'observer la Loi Scoute. * On my honour, I promise that I will do my best, to do my duty to God and to my country, to help other people and to keep the Scout Law. Scout Law * Un Scout inspire confiance. - A Scout is to be trusted. * Un Scout est loyal. - A Scout is loyal. * Un Scout est amical et chevalresque. - A Scout is friendly and considerate. * Un Scout est le frère de tout autre Scouts. - A Scout is a brother to all Scouts. * Un Scout affronte les difficultés avec courage. - A Scout has courage in all difficulties. * Un Scout fait bon usage de son temps et prend soin de ses biens et ceux des autres. - A Scout makes good use of his time and is careful of his possessions and property. * Un Scout se respecte et respecte les autres. - A Scout has respect for himself and for others. See also * The Mauritius Girl Guides Association References Further reading * World Scout Bureau (1979), Scouting 'Round the World. 1979 edition. ISBN 2-88052-001-0 * World Organization of the Scout Movement (1990), Scouting 'Round the World. 1990 edition. ISBN 2-88052-001-0 External links * Official website * Alternative website Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Mauritius Category:Organizations established in 1971